Monster
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: "Why am I here?" "Because…I have plans for you Cross." Yuuki's point of view.


**An: I hope ya like it! My first Vampire Knight Fic! I am a Zero and Yuki fan! I hate Kaname. Please enjoy! My wonderful beta didn't look this one over so I hope it is decent…**

_**Monster, how should I feel?**_

"_Why would Zero do this to me? I trusted him…and he took advantage of that..."_

For the umpteenth time I sobbed into my pillow. _"How could he?! He was my best friend….."_

_**Creatures lie here looking through the windows.**_

I turned to look at Kaname who was perched outside my window on a tree branch I told him to leave but he's still here.

All I can do is think….think about what he did to me…

_Flashback_

I had been reading a book at the time, 50 shades of gray, when Zero suddenly threw my door open.

I didn't have any time to react before he hit me over the head and dragged me off.

I woke up in a cage, alcohol bottles littered the floor.

_**That night he caged her bruised and broke her.**_

I observed my surroundings it appeared I was in a basement/torture room of some kind.

"_Why would Zero bring me here?"_

"I s-see your awake Y-Yuki." Zero came out of the shadows smiling widely. He hiccupped.

"Why am I here?" I ask him trying not to sound scared.

"Because…I have plans for you Cross. I won't let h-him have you." He sneered.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I was becoming more terrified by the moment.

"The blood sucker! Kaname! I won't let him take you away from me! Your mine! Mine!"

"Okay first of all Zero, Kaname doesn't own me. Second of all you don't either!" I spat.

How I managed to keep up my tough act was beyond me.

"You **are **_mine._" He staggered to the cage and unlocked it.

I thought I was home free, boy was I wrong…

For the second time that night he knocked me out unconscious.

I woke up naked and chained to a bed.

_**Violet wrists and then her ankles**_

Tears instantly found their way to my eyes when I saw the lust filled eyes of Zero scanning my body.

I had the urge to cover myself but I couldn't. "Zero please don't do this."

"If you won't let me have you, I will take you!"

He started to remove his clothes. "Yuki you will be mine!"

He climbed on top of me and stole a kiss.

_My first kiss…._

_**His little whispers "Love me, love me that's all I ask for  
love me, love me."**_

"Yuki all I want, all I ever wanted was your affection. Can't I have that?!" He made a trail of kissed and bites down my neck.

"Please Zero! Stop this!" I implored. "I'll do anything just not this!"

"Yuki…This is all I want. Now and forever your innocence will be enough for me…"

_**He struggled closer then he stole her.**_

I cried in pain as he forced himself inside of me.

He thrusted violently with no remorse.

_**Silent Pain**_

I will no longer give him the satisfaction of knowing he broke me.

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams**_

He moaned my name when he came, his hot seed shooting deep inside me.

"I love you."

"I hate you!" I spat in his face.

He chuckled. "You don't mean that Yu-Chan."

"_How dare he call me that after he robbed me of something so special it can never be replaced?!"_

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**_

I banged on his chest with all my might "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too, Yu-Chan. Goodnight." He closed his eyes not even bothering to pull out of me.

"You are sick! I hope you die." I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and the calming sensation of sleep over came me.

_**End flashback.**_

"_Now….I'm-I'm pregnant with his child! How will I be able to look into his eyes, Zero's eyes and tell my son or daughter I love him or her? It's unfair to the child to be mistreated just because its father was a fucking psycho!"_

I rubbed my growing stomach in smooth circular motions. _"A piece of him is growing inside me and I can't even bring myself to kill it or give it away…..This poor child never even had a chance to have a fair life…."_

I sniffled. _"I don't want to relive it but the memories won't go away!"_

I hated this. Feeling sorry for myself and wallowing in my own self-pity. How pathetic. The old Yuki would never do such a thing but I, I am nothing but a shell of what use to be me, Yuki Cross.

No. I will be strong for this baby! I will do everything for it and love her or him like a mother should! Yes. I won't let him rob my baby as well. If it is a boy I will make sure he will be more of a man then he ever will be, if it's a girl she will be smart and beautiful and undependent on men.

I may have loved Zero if he didn't do this to me….I had grown to love him….but, I don't know if those feelings are gone.

I know I shouldn't love him….Like him. Or even think of him…..I should hate him but, I don't know if I can…

_**Monster, how should I feel? Turn the sheets down  
Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bath tubs full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene. Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!**_

**An: Review and tell me what you thought! I kinda scrambled the lyrics a bit to fit my story sowy…..I don't own Vampire Knight if I did Kaname would be slaughtered. I also don't own this song if I did I wouldn't be broke…..Lol again REVIEW!**


End file.
